black shadow visita a shady
by kiara the hedgehog
Summary: blacky, un erizo demonio visita a su ex dueña que es amiga mia y tenemos un pequeño problema con ese chicopuesto que tiene 3 años y es el niño mas molesto del mundo


esto es una tontera que inventamos mi amiga shady y yo (guchi: ese es mi apodo xD) aqui no hay niguno de los personajes de sega, solo aparecemos shady, yo, y 4 personajes que yo inveté basados en sonic y shadow uno se llama sonevil, y otro black shadow (son erizos demonios) y los otros dos son sonangel y light shadow (son erizos angeles) sonevil es gemelo de sonangel, y black de ligth, y sonevil y black son novios, pero tuvieron un problema y ahora son niños -.-U, creo que eso es todo...

* * *

Guchi: Hola

Shady: Hola

Guchi: tengo un problema con tu inner ¬¬

Shady: ya no es mi inner ¬¬

Guchi: bueno, tu ex

Shady: ese malparido le pertenece a sonevil ¬¬

Guchi: y que tal si te digo que está chiquito y mocoso?

Shady: ajam mocoso ya era pero chiquito? o.O

Guchi: bueno que mas da! los 4 estuvieron jugando en el taller de Tails y no se que tocaron

Shady: o.O

Guchi: mira de wiles que están

Shady: ÑAA q lindosh! eh...perdón me deje llevar e...

Guchi: me están volviendo mas loca que la vieja de psicología ¬¬

Shady: o.O eso es posible??!

Guchi: Creo

Se: con quien hablas?

Shady: hola ^^

Guchi: hay se despertó o.O

Se: hola o.o te ves mas alta o soy yo?

Shady: ehhh tal vez

B: hola? o.o

Shady: hola ¬¬

b: por que me miras adi

Shady: mmmmmm... por nada ¬w¬ solo me pasaron unas cosas por la cabeza como Maldad

b: dime dime dime dime!!!

Shady: a alguien

b: o.o a quien?

Shady: a alguien que toy viendo ¬w¬

b: a sonevil?

Shady: no! -.-U

sa y l: ohayo!!! ^^ *Vienen volando*

Guchi: mierda!

Shady: o fuck! ellos también?

Guchi: Sep

Shady: se me hace a mi o tan más taradupidos?

Guchi: no, de hecho creo que están mejor que antes

Shady: o.o naaaaa es imposible

b: mmm.... quiero galletas!

se: yo también!

Shady: pos cómpratelas

b: no! yo quiero! ¬¬

Shady: -.-U

se: yo! ¬¬

b: no ¬¬

se: si ¬¬

b: no ¬¬ *lo golpea*

Shady: baka

se: buaaaaaaa!!!

Shady: llorón -.-U

se: tonta!

Shady:¬¬# que dijiste mocoso?!

se: túpida!

Shady: al menos yo no uso pañales!!

b: si usas yo te vi una noche u.u

Shady: mierda! espera como supiste si tas en casa de Guchi!

b: Light me dijo

Shady: Light!! -.-#

l: si?

Shady: estúpido buchón! no te quiero! ¬¬

l: buaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

Shady: hmp! -.-

l: shady wady no me quiere!!!

Shady: que no me llames así!!

l: buaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Shady: si te digo que si t quiero te vas a callar? ¬¬

b: no le grites a mi nii-chan! ò.ó

Shady: o.o desde cuando tu defensor de la justicia?

Guchi: te dije que algo raro les pasó o.O

Shady: si pero esto es DEMASIADO RARO!

l: si me callo

Shady: ok, no puedo creer que me voy a rebajar pero... Light, te ki-ki-ki-... yo t ki-kiero.. ¬///¬

Guchi: OoO no puedo creerlo!

Shady: cállate!

b: xp

Shady: es demasiado denigrante -.-U

se: xD

l: ^^ yo también

Shady: entonces ya no llores ok?-.-U

l: oki doki ^^

Shady: no digas eso!!!

Guchi: ¬¬ no digas eso

Shady: es lenguaje de Barney es veneno!!!

l: Barney? quien es Barney? o.o

Guchi: OMFG! o.O se le olvidó

l: bueno, no importa

Guchi: OoO

Shady: uf! -.-

se: ^o^ lalalalalalalala

Shady: o.o

Guchi: no cantes ¬¬

Shady: en serio que desafinas ¬¬

se: pero po que? ó.ò

Shady: por que cantas feo muuuy feo!

se: buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

Guchi: bien hecho ¬¬

Shady: perdón! es q soy demasiado sincera e...

b: *la patea* mala

Shady: au!! . por que hiciste eso!!!

b: po q tratas mal a Sonevil

Shady: no lo trato mal! es q soy demasiado sincera!

b: tu sincerida apesta

Shady: si lo se -.-u

b: -w- tengo sed dame algo

Shady: toma! -le da un vaso con agua- y no jodas mas ¬¬

b: tienes jugo?

Shady: No

b: yo quiero jugo!

Shady: no hay jugo tomate eso!

Guchi: de como que no quiere alcohol

Shady: seee!

b: alcohol es yuki! . Quiero jugo!

Guchi: O.O

Shady:o.O eso no es mi Black!! Donde esta mi Blacky! T.T

Guchi: que no era que estabas divorciada de el? ¬¬

Shady: etto... si lo toy

b: quiero jugo jugo jugo jugo!!!! o

se: yo también ^^

b: no tu no! jugo mío! ¬¬

se: ¬¬

b: dame jugo o si no *le apunta con la gran betsy*

Shady: oyr!! De donde la sacaste!

b: la encontré donde sonevil la escondió n.n

Shady: grrrrrrr -.-· -se la quita- esto no es juguete

b: dámela es mía *intenta quitársela*

Shady: no no no! es peligro que alguien como tu la tenga!

Guchi: si, alguien desquiciado

Shady: exacto

b: ¬¬ x dámela o si no...

Shady: o sino q? o`chibi ¬¬

b: esto! *saca su Oz*

Shady: o.O mami...

b: ay está pesada .

Shady: ajaja xd cagate o`chibi

b: fea ToT

Shady: ¬¬# enano, enano malcriado maloliente

b: patito ToT

Shady: ¬¬## apestoso saco de pulgas

b: dientes de lata ToT

Guchi: ay me gustaba ese programa ^^

Shady: prefiero ser dientes de lata a un malcriado apestoso que no sabe ir al baño solo!

b: si sé!

Shady: a ver pruébalo!

b: no tengo ganas de ir!

Shady: mentira! no sabes hacerlo solo!

b: buaaaaaaaa!!!

Guchi: creo que le ganaste touché!

Shady: Jeje

Guchi: y ahora como lo callamos señora inteligente?

Shady: etto... mierda! no pensé en eso!

se: jaja ^^

sa: ^^ golpéate en la cabeza y hazlo reír

Shady: no! no me pienso rebajar a tanto!

b: buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!

Shady: ya párale! donde tiene el botón de apagado!!

b: oblígame!!!

Shady: eso quieres? ¬¬

b: a ver si eres muy macha! ¬¬

Shady: ven aquí -lo agarra d la remera-

b: suéltame

Shady: no quiero -w-

b: no me puedes tener colgado para siempre

Shady: quieres apostar? -lo cuelga de la soga- listo! -w-

b: *saca una pistola de dentro del pantalón* bájame!

Shady: o.O ta gueno ta gueno- lo baja- ves que ya paraste de llorar? ¬w¬

b: mala ¬¬

Shady: sip jeje

b: te voy a acusar con tu mamá

Shady: o.o no con mi mami no!! T.T

b: entonces dame jugo!

Shady: di las palabras mágicas primero -w-

b: ahora!

Shady: no! ¬¬

b: dame dame dame dame!!!

Shady: no! intenta otra vez

b: dame ahora?

Shady: No, usa las pocas neuronas sanas que te quedan

b: dame ahora o si no...

Shady: no!! soperutano!!

b: p-por fa-vor?

Shady: a ver dilo de nuevo ¬w¬ y más claro

b: no

Shady: entonces no te doy tu juguito uuuuummmm esta rico!

b: por favor!

Guchi: OMG

Shady: ves que no es tan difícil?

b: dámelo

Shady: ta bien -le da una caja de jugo- sáciate

b: *tomando* ya era hora ¬¬

Shady: ¬¬ grrrrr pendejo malagradecido

Guchi: Mentira que lo extrañaste? -_-

Shady: etto ¬///¬... no!

b: que rico! ^^ amm... gracias... ¬//¬

Shady: que lindo ÑAA

b: no me toques!!!

Shady: y quien te toca? ¬¬

b: perdón es que todas las viejas que me ven lo hacen

Shady: como me llamaste!! o.ó

b: y una niña intentó vestirme de muñeca

Shady: ajaja xD

b: no es gracioso

Shady: si lo es XD

b: vieja

Shady: bebé llorón ¬¬

b: V-I-E-J-A

Shady: M-A-M-O-N ¬¬#

b: que es eso? o.o

Shady: tu!

b: pero que significa?

Shady: bebé llorón malcriado moja cama osea tu ^^

b: yo no mojo la cama ¬¬

Guchi: díselo a la sabana -.-U

b: eso era agua

Shady: si como no! a otro perro con ese hueso!

b: ese no fui yo fue sonevil u.ú

se: de que me culpas?

Shady: que no era que era agua?

b: la tiró sonevil? ¬//¬

Shady: hmp!

b: jeje ^^ pareces el payasito que sale en la tele

Shady: pa-pa- PAYASITO??!!! ME ESTAAS LLAMANDO PIÑON??! o.ó

b: mala onda pero si quieres piñón esta bien

Shady: grrrrrrrrrrr -.-#

b: jajaja te cagué ^^ bien *aplaude*

Shady: no me cagaste mas bien tu te cagaste por que apestas!

b: no apesto, ayer me bañe antes de dormir u.ú

Shady: aun así revisa tu pañal, niño maloliente -.-U

Guchi: lo hubieras visto después del baño, paresia una pelusita -w-

Shady: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwww ÑAA

b: no me digas así! ¬¬x soy una maquina de matar!

Shady: y de tirarte pedos -w-

b: con que crees que mato?

Shady: y te tiras pedos!

b: sip y si me tiro uno ahora te mueres

Shady: o.O mierda! es cierto!

b: pero no lo voy a hacer por que te quiero

Shady: que dijiste? o.o

b: como a mi mascota n.n

Shady: ahhh ya se me hacia demasiado bonito pa ser verdad -.-U

b: pichicho!! Ven aquí! *silva*

Shady: si! *w* mierda! q m pasa?! T.T

b: jajaja xD

Shady: cállate mocoso endiablado! ¬¬

b: hmp! *Quiere silbar y no le sale* mierda! ¬¬

Shady: C-A-G-A-T-E! -le saca la lengua-

b: esta *se baja el pantalón y le muestra el culo*

Guchi: xD jajaja

Shady: exhibicionista! ¬¬#

b: a si, y que vas a hacer?

Shady: quieres ver? -lo cuelga de nuevo de la soga- ahora bájate solo! -.ó

b: espera! al menos súbeme el pantalón!

Shady: no quiero -le quita del todo el pantalón- diviértete ^^

b: quiero ir al baño! Bájame

Shady: no quiero -w-

b: mamá de shady wady!!! Su hija se porta mal!!!

Shady: nooo!! No lo escuches mami! Ahora que me acuerdo mamá no esta!

b: oh oh

Shady: o yeah!

b: *se mea* bueno al menos me hice arriba de tu ropa limpia -w-

Shady: noooooooooooooooooooo!! o espera esa es la de mi hermano! Ajaja

b: me vas a bajar?

Shady: nop ^^

b: por que!

Shady: por que no quiero! nos vamos o`chibi ^^ -se va-

b: espera! *saca otra pistola no se de donde*

Shady: dior! cuantas pistolas tienes!

b: muchas -w-

Shady: y donde tienes las demás?

b: privado? ¬/¬

Shady: iugggggggggg! niño cochino!

b: ahora bájame o te disparo!

Shady: no lo creo- le quita el arma y le ata las manos- ya ta!

b: bájame *llorando*

Shady: mierda! no llores o sino no te bajo!

b: *llora mas fuerte*

Shady: mierda! -Lo baja- listo estas feliz?

b: no

Shady: y ahora por que?

b: dame mis pantalones

Shady: oh cierto! me olvide e... toma-se los pasa-

b: ¬¬x *se los pone y se cae para atrás*

Shady: que t paso? o.o

b: perdí el equilibrio

Shady: podrías ser mas amable no? ¬¬

b: estoy molesto contigo

Shady: podrías tratar mejor a la gente ¬¬

b: por que?

Shady: por que si!

b: como que no sabes que decir ¬¬

Shady: etto... Guchi! llévate a este mocoso!

Guchi: yo no puedo con el sorry

b: *volando* jajajajaa xD AU!!! Dx me enganché en un alambre!!!

Shady: por que lloras tanto!

Guchi: el gran Black la muerte reducido a un mocoso llorón

Shady: yeei! XD -le quita el alambre- ya ta

b: gracias ^w^

Shady:o.o tu dijiste gracias??!!

Guchi: AAAAAAA fin del mundo!! OoO

b: y lamento haberte molestado

Shady: O.O NO LO PUEDO CREER!!

b: *la abraza* perdón

Shady: que ta pasando aquí?! Hay una cámara oculta o que?! Esto debe ser una broma!!

b: si no quieres mis disculpas las retiro ¬¬

Shady: no si las quiero! ^^ -lo abrasa- que pachonsito estas! engordaste? ^^

b: no es grasa! es pelo

Shady: pero si t aprieto –lo estruja- se siente blandito!

b: ay! o el amor duele

Shady: jeje estas muuy pachonsito! ÑAA

b: no estoy gordo!

Guchi: que no? ¬¬ sabes todo lo que se comió?

Shady: nunca dije gordo ¬w¬ solo te deschabaste!

b: ·///· bueno, soy un niño estoy un poco gordito que tiene de malo?

Shady: nada, o`chibi pachonsito ^^

b: te acepto q me estrujes pero no me vayas a besar ¬¬

Shady: claro que no ^^ - lo besa en la frente- a partir de ahora ^^

b: *se limpia* no! me podrías bajar?

Shady: no aun no

b: por que?

Shady: por que quiero estar un ratito mas con mi peluche digo inner 3

b: no soy tu peluche ¬¬

Shady: pero pareces uno de esos rellenitos ^^

b: touche! ¬¬ Bueno ya que... u.u *se acomoda*

Shady: aaawww -3-

b: ¬¬ deja de decirme así

Shady: oblígame ^^

b: no puedo, me quedé sin armas que me vas a hacer malvada? o.O

Shady: oh nada ^^

Guchi: ponle un vestido! yeih!!! ^^

Shady: buena idea ¬w¬

b: no no NOOOOOOOO!!!

Shady:-lo sujeta de los brazos- rápido! ponle el de los moñitos y ovejitas!

Guchi: jajaja *se lo pone* xD que linda

Shady: aaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwww que hermosa nena ^^ kyaaa

b: no soy nena

Shady: no aun no -le pone un moño gigante rosado en la cabeza- ahora si^^

b: y el pañal me hace ver gordo con el vestido quítame esta cosa fea!!! No me gusta

Shady: pero si te ves tan linda digo lindo ^^

se: o.o jajajajajaja xD

b: no te rías

Shady: es q como no hacerlo XD

b: no puedo caminar con esto quítamelo

Shady: quítatelo solo, ya eres grandecito ¬¬

b: si tu insistes... rarw! *lo desgarra con los dientes y lo hace tiritas* listo n.n

Shady: que malo eres -le pega un sopapo en la cabeza-

b: por que me pegas?!

Shady: por que rompiste tu vestido! con lo lindo q te veías

b: "mi" ?

Shady: si tuyo!

b: esa cosa era horrible y no merecía vivir

Guchi: Al menos le saque una foto antes de que lo rompiera -w-

b: ah... gran betsy te encontré!!! *la toma*

Shady: oh oh o.o

Guchi: se la quitaste antes no puedes hacerlo ahora? recuerda que tiene 3 años y le falta fuerza

Shady: a ver Black dame eso ya

b: no

Shady: dámelo, es peligroso te vas a lastimar

b: no! mía

Shady: que me la des! mira eso!

b: no caigo

Shady: en serio! mira! un payaso!

b: te estoy viendo

Shady: bueno, lo intente por las buenas ahora será por las malas -.ó -le quita el arma, lo ata de pies y manos y lo cuelga en la soga, de nuevo- para que aprendas a escucharme o.ó

b: soy un niño como me puedes hacer esto?! Eres peor que Hitler

Shady: de quien crees que aprendió Hitler? ¬w¬

b: tan vieja eres?

Shady: cállate -le pega en la cabeza-

b: buaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Bájame de aquí hay humedad

Shady: y que? ¬¬

b: con la humedad se me infla... *se pone como pelusa* ...el pelo -.-U

Guchi: jajajaja xD

Shady: y decís que no sos un peluche pachonsito!!

b: bájame y te dejo que me abrases y me beses todo lo que quieras

Shady: naaa eso lo hago cuando quiero -w-

b: emm... por favor?

Shady: aun así no-o! -w-

b: POR FAVOR! *ojito grandes* seré un niño bueno... te lo prometo

Shady: vos decís que dice la verdad?

Guchi: está llorando yo creo que si

Shady: mmmmmm.. No se aun no me convence

b: por favor déjame bajar *llorando*

Shady: ta bien u,ú pero no molestes -lo suelta y lo pone en le piso- listo

b: ya me tengo que ir así que me despido, y como te lo prometí hazme lo que quieras menos ponerme un vestido

Shady: -lo apachurra- sayo ^^

Guchi: Bye ^^

B: ¬¬x bye (visitarla a ella es una pesadilla)

FIN XD

jejeje esto lo escribimos mi amiga shady y yo xD y digo que blacky es su ex por que antes el y su hermano vivian con ella hasta que se casó con sonevil y ahora me joden la existencia a mi Dx jejeje espero que les guste comenten please n.n


End file.
